darkestdungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirks
Your heroes can gain quirks by interacting with objects in dungeons, fighting or as an effect of treatment in town. Negative quirks can be treated by visiting Sanitarium, and interacting with few dungeon's objects. Positive Character Quirks * Amateur Armorsmith: -20% Armor Upgrade Cost * Amateur Weaponsmith: -20% Weapon Upgrade Cost * Back Tracker: No Stress penalty when walking backwards * Clotter: +15% Bleed Resist * Clutch Hitter: When Health is below 50%, +3% Critical Chance * Deadly: +1% Critical Chance * Eagle Eye: +3% Critical Chance for Ranged attacks * Early Riser: When Light Above 75, +2 Speed * Evasive: +5 Dodge * Fated: Chance of missed attacks not to miss * Gift of the Healer: In Camp: +20% Heal received * Hard Noggin: +15% Stun Resist * Hard Skinned: +10% Protection * Hatred of Beast: vs Beast type Monsters: +15% Damage inflicted and -15% Stress Damage taken * Hatred of Eldritch: vs Eldritch type Monsters: +15% Damage inflicted and -15% Stress Damage taken * Hatred of Mankind: vs Human type Monsters: +15% Damage inflicted and -15% Stress Damage taken * Hatred of Unholy: vs Unholy type Monsters: +15% Damage inflicted and -15% Stress Damage taken * Improved Balance: +15% Chance to resist being pushed or pulled in battle. * Last Gasp: When Health is below 50%, +1 Speed * Luminous: +2 Speed, +5 Dodge * Lurker: When Light is <= 25%, +10% Damage * Meditator: Improves stress recovery for meditating at Abbey and while camping. * Natural Eye: +5 Accuracy for Ranged attacks * Natural Swing: +5 Accuracy for Melee attacks * Nymphomania: +20% Stress Heal from using Brothel * On Guard: +4 Speed and +5 Dodge on the first round of Combat * Photomania: When Light is Above 75, +20% Stress Resist * Precision Striker: +3% Critical Chance for Melee attacks * Quickdraw: +4 Speed on the first round of Combat * Quick Reflexes: +2 Speed * Resilient: +10% Stress Heal * Robust: +15% Disease Resist * Ruins Adventurer: +20% Stress Resist in dungeon: Ruins * Ruins Explorer: +20% Scouting Chance in dungeon: Ruins * Ruins Scrounger: +10% Scouting Chance in dungeon: Ruins * Ruins Tactician: +15% Damage in dungeon: Ruins * Second Wind: When Health is below 50%, +10% Damage * Slayer of Beast: vs Beast type Monsters: +10 Accuracy and +3% Critical Chance * Slayer of Eldritch: vs Eldritch type Monsters: +10 Accuracy and +3% Critical Chance * Slayer of Mankind: vs Human type Monsters: +10 Accuracy and +3% Critical Chance * Slayer of Unholy: vs Unholy type Monsters: +10 Accuracy and +3% Critical Chance * Slugger: +10% Damage for Melee attacks * Steady: +10% Stress Resist * Stout: +15% Heal Recieved while camping * Stress Faster: When Stress is >= 50, -100% more Food consumed * Thick Blooded: +10% Blight Resist * Tough: +10% Max HP * Unerring: +10% Damage for Ranged attacks * Unyielding: +10% Death Blow Resist * Warrens Adventurer: +20% Stress Resist in dungeon: Warrens * Warrens Explorer: +20% Scouting Chance in dungeon: Warrens * Warrens Scrounger: +10% Scouting Chance in dungeon: Warrens * Warrens Tactician: +15% Damage in dungeon: Warrens * Warrior of Light: When Light is >= 75%, +10% Damage * Weald Adventurer: +20% Stress Resist in dungeon: Weald * Weald Explorer: +20% Scouting Chance in dungeon: Weald * Weald Scrounger: +10% Scouting Chance in dungeon: Weald * Weald Tactician: +15% Damage in dungeon: Weald Negative Character Quirks * Ablutomania: Obsessed with cleanliness. * Alcoholism: In town, will only Drink. * Anemic: -10% Bleed Resist * Automatonophobia: (Monster Type Human) -20% Stress Resist * Bad Gambler: Increased chance of losing money while Gambling. * Bad Humours: -15% Max HP * Bloodthirsty: Fascinated with injury, wounds, and torture. * Bulimic: (In Camp:) -20% Heal Received * Calm: (First Round) -15% DMG * Claustrophobia: Severe fear of enclosed spaces. * Clumsy: -5 Dodge * Compulsive: Suffers intense need to do specific actions. * Creeping Cough: -5 ACC, -5 DODGE, -1 SPD * Curious: Obsessed with the acquisition of knowledge. * Dacnomania: Obsessed with killing. * Dark Temptation: Prone to investigating the Dark Arts. * Demonomania: Believes is posessedsic by demons. * Deviant Tastes: Is not allowed to visit the Brothel. * Dispomania: Intense craving for alcohol. * Diurnal: (Light Below:25) -2 SPD * Egomania: Obsessed with self-worship. * Enlightened: In Town, will only Meditate for stress relief. * Faithless: Will not Pray or Flagellate for stress relief. * Fear of Beast: (Monster Type Beast) -15% Stress Resist -10 ACC * Fear of Eldritch: When fighting Eldritch monsters, -15% Stress Resist and -10 Accuracy * Fear of Mankind: When fighting humanoids, -15% Stress Resist and -10 Accuracy * Fear Of Unholy: (Monster Type Unholy) -15% Stress Resist -10 ACC * Flagellant: In town, will only Flagellate for stress relief. * Flawed Release: (Ranged) -3% CRT * Fragile: -10% MAX HP * Gambler: In town, will only Gamble. * God Fearing: In town, will only Pray for stress relief. * Guilty Conscience: Bears the crushing guilt of deeds real and imagined. * Hagiomania: Obsessed with sainthood. * Hemophilia: -20% Bleed Resist * Hieromania: Experiences religious visions and delusions. * Hylomania: Obsessed with material things. * Kleptomaniac: Prone to stealing Items. * Known Cheat: Is not allowed to gamble while in town. * Lazy Eye: -5 Accuracy for ranged attacks * Light Sensitive: (Light Above: 0) -10% DMG * Lockjaw (Tetanus): -10 ACC, -10% DMG * Love Interest: In town, will only visit the Brothel for stress relief. * Lygophobia: (Light Below: 25) -20% Stress Resist * Mercurial: -5% Resist Affliction * Misses the Spot: -1% CRT * Necromania: Fascinated with corpses. * Nervous: -10% Stress Resist * Nocturnal: (Light Above: 75) -2 SPD * Off Guard: (First Round) -4 SPD, -5 DODGE * Paranormania: Obsessed with the paranormal. * Phengophobia: (Light Above: 75) -20% Stress Resist * Plutomania: Manic for money. * Rabies: -10 ACC +20% DMG * Resolution: In town, will never Drink. * Ruins Phobe: (In Dungeon: Ruins) -20% Stress Resist * Ruminator: -10% Stress Heal * Satanophobia: When fighting Unholy monsters, -20% Stress Resist * Scattering: (Ranged) -5% DMG * Shocker: -10% Stun Resist * Sickly: -10% Disease Resist * Slowdraw: (First Round) -4 SPD * Slow Reflexes: -1 SPD * Soft: -5% MAX HP * Stress Eater: (Stress Above: 50) +100% Food consumed * Syphilis: -5 ACC, -10% DMG, -10% MAX HP * Thanatophobia: (Health Below: 50%) -20% Stress Resist * The Runs: -10 DODGE, -10% MAX HP * The Yips: -5 Accuracy * Thin Blooded: -10% Blight Resist * Tippler: In town, will only drink for stress relief. * Tither: Pays extra gold for all Abbey activities. * Torn Rotator Cuff: -5% Damage * Tuckered Out: (Health Below: 50%) -10% DMG * Unquiet Mind: May not Meditate while in town. * Warrens Phobe: (In Dungeon: Warrens) -20% Stress Resist * Wasting Sickness: -50% Disease Resist * Weak Grip: (Melee) -3% CRT * Weak Grip on Life: -10% Death Blow Resist * Weald Phobe: (In Dungeon: Weald) -20% Stress Resist * Winded: -1 Speed when Health Below 50% * Witness: After seeing troubling behavior, will not take part in Prayer activity in town. * Zoophobia: (Monster Type Beast) -20% Stress Resist Category:Gameplay